In computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, an x-ray source device and a detector array have been utilized to generate images of an object. The x-ray source device includes an electron emitter device that emits an electron beam that contacts a substrate that emits an x-ray beam in response to the electron beam.
The internal anatomy of a person has different densities in different areas of the body. In relatively high-density areas of the internal anatomy, it is advantageous to increase a power level of x-ray beams so that the x-ray beams can pass through the high-density areas. Further, in relatively low-density areas of the internal anatomy, it is advantageous to decrease a power level of x-ray beams.
A disadvantage of the current CT imaging systems is that the systems can only adjust the power level of an electron beam over a relatively large amount of time by adjusting a high voltage level between an electron emitter device and an anode.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electron emitter device that can adjust the power level of an electron beam within a relatively small amount of time without having to adjust a high voltage level between an electron emitter device and an anode.